Moving In Stereo
by Ittlebitz
Summary: Blaine fantasizes about Kurt with embarrassing results. Title from the song of the same name by The Cars. AU Anderberry 'verse drabble for Klaine week inspired by the iconic pool fantasy/masturbation scene in Fast Times At Ridgemont High.


**Title:** Moving In Stereo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Masturbating while fantasizing then getting caught, language  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Blaine fantasizes about Kurt with embarrassing results  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Title from the song of the same name by The Cars. AU Anderberry 'verse drabble inspired by the iconic pool fantasy/masturbation scene in Fast Times At Ridgemont High. I dunno, it just took root in my head and I had to write it...

Blaine Anderson got out of his car and cracked his back, groaning wearily. This summer job was kicking his ass, but it was a paycheck and that's what counted. Laughter coming from the back yard caught his attention and he walked towards the gate. Most likely it was Rachel and Kurt, hanging out by the pool. Blaine certainly hoped so. His baby sister's best friend had grown up so very nicely over the last year, and don't think for a minute Blaine didn't notice.

If only Kurt didn't insist on keeping a t-shirt on at all times. Blaine was willing to bet his entire summer's paycheck that Kurt's chest and shoulders were just as smooth and flawless as the rest of him. He definitely wouldn't mind finding out for sure.

Blaine knew he was grinning foolishly but couldn't help it. All that went away, however, when he opened the gate and stepped into the back yard. Rachel and Kurt were there, but so were Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Finn was Kurt's brother and Rachel had the serious hots for him. But what the hell was Sam doing here? And why was he so buff and hot? Blaine ground his teeth together. He knew from Rachel that Kurt had had a small crush on Sam when he first transferred. Maybe he still did.

_Shit._

The four teens at the pool hadn't noticed Blaine yet. Blaine crossed his arms and watched as Finn grabbed Sam and bodily threw him into the pool, clothes and all. Rachel shrieked with laughter and Kurt stiffened and moved back as he was lightly splashed. Finn pulled off his t shirt and tossed it aside before diving in. Rachel stood and adjusted her bikini before jumping in after them. She shook water off when she surfaced and finally noticed Blaine staring at them.

"Hi, Blaine! Come on and swim with us," Rachel called, smiling widely at her brother and trying not to look guilty at being caught breaking a rule.

"Hey, Rach. Do Dad and Papa know you have friends over in the pool?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in question as he walked closer.

Rachel gave him her best puppy dog pout. "C'mon, Blaine. It's just Sam and Finn from school. They dropped by to hang out. Finn is Kurt's brother, after all. They'll be gone before Daddy and Papa get home, I promise."

Blaine looked around at the soda cans and other signs of an impromptu pool party. "I am _not_ cleaning this up, Rachel." He glanced over at Kurt in what he hoped was a casual and nonchalant way. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt lowered his sunglasses a bit and squinted up at him from his lounge chair, offering a small smile. "Hey, Blaine."

Rachel had swum to the edge of the pool. "Please, Blaine. We'll clean up out here, promise. Just don't tell on us."

Finn looked nervously between Blaine and Rachel. "Do you need us to leave?"

Rachel's eyes turned pleading as she silently begged Blaine for his cooperation. Blaine threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Whatever. But only if you agree to take my turn cleaning the pool and pool house this week. _And_ you clean this mess up."

Rachel's eyes flashed argumentatively for a brief second before she agreed. Blaine turned and walked to the patio, sliding the door open and stepping into the air conditioned house. He took a deep breath and after only a moment's hesitation went to the small bathroom on the ground floor. Sliding the shade to the side, he looked out at the four by the pool. Rachel and Finn were in conversation on one side of the shallow end, while Kurt had moved to sit on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water and was laughing at something Sam was saying. Kurt kicked water towards Sam before he stood to walk over to the diving board, calf muscles flexing and hips swaying enticingly.

Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling himself growing hard. In his mind, he saw Kurt catch his eye and smile that adorable smile.

"Hi, Blaine. You know how cute I always thought you were," this Kurt said before diving gracefully into the pool.

Blaine unzipped his jeans and slowly started stroking himself, imagining Kurt surfacing from the water and shaking water from his hair. He rose slowly from the water, wet t-shirt and red trunks clinging wetly to his body and accentuating tone muscles and a sizable bulge at his crotch. Kurt started walking slowly towards him, teasingly licking his lips before pulling his wet shirt off and dropping it to the ground. His pale skin gleamed in the sun, drops of water sparkling in reflection.

Blaine moaned and stroked harder and faster as his imagination took over. His imaginary Kurt walked seductively closer and stopped in front of him, biting his lip and looking at him longingly.

"Do you want to kiss me, Blaine? Because I want to kiss you," Kurt said breathily, long eyelashes fluttering. And because Blaine most certainly _did _want to kiss Kurt (it was an excellent starting point, after all), he slid his arms around Kurt's trim waist. His hands slipped effortlessly over cool, wet, bare skin and he grinned when Kurt shivered in response. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and with no hesitation, their mouths met. Blaine's lips warmed Kurt's quickly. He pressured Kurt's mouth open with his own to run his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip before slipping into the warm heat of his mouth. Their tongues slid together, gently only for a moment before gaining in passion.

Blaine tossed his head back and moaned louder. He tightened his hold on his dick, ignoring the slight drag of dry skin as he stroked. He was caught up in his daydream and the sensation of his hand stroking his hard cock, totally oblivious to what was happening outside.

Kurt dove into the water, needing to cool off. The sun was beating down now and he was thankful he had diligently applied sunscreen. Finn and Rachel were flirting still in the shallow water and Sam had laid across a spread out towel and looked to be dozing. Kurt swam to the shallow end and got out. He shook his head and frowned. Ugh. He _hated _getting water in his ears.

"Hey, Rach, do you have any q-tips? I need to get this water out," Kurt shook his head again as he climbed out.

Rachel looked at him distractedly, taking a minute to register his question. "Yeah, in the bathroom cabinet. Go on in."

Kurt wrapped his towel around his waist and he padded towards the patio. He hummed under his breath as he let himself into the house and walked towards the bathroom. The door was pushed to but not closed, so he thought nothing of pushing it open and walking right in.

Blaine heard the door open and yelled, "Hold on, wait! Don't come in here!" But it was too late. A shocked Kurt stood in the open doorway, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Blaine standing there with his shirt rucked up, his jeans pushed down around his thighs and his dick in his hand. It was pretty obvious exactly what was going on.

Kurt froze for a moment and then his face flushed nearly as red as his trunks. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he babbled as he quickly backed out and slammed the door. He leaned weakly against the opposite wall before sliding weakly down. He was mortified, yet undeniably intrigued. He would have to talk to Rachel later.

Inside the bathroom, Blaine yelled, "Jesus, doesn't anyone ever fucking _knock?_" He sat weakly on the toilet and wondered if he could just stay in there forever. He was utterly humiliated at being caught masturbating, and by the object of his fantasy, no less. Could it possibly get any worse?


End file.
